The One Lucky Coin!
by minahoru
Summary: Meeting an arrogant guy that made her day UNLUCKY by just tossing a LUCKY coin with the air. Meeting an idiotic girl by a chance of having a big lump on his head. How the hell is thing going to work out! Two broken hearts, comforting each other. LUCK!


Author's Message: Okay, this is a one-shot story. This idea came to my mind when I was looking for my new school shoes last Saturday, May 30 and saw a coin tossed just to my sight. I hope everyone will read and of course review it. Love everyone!

It's been a really long time ago before I finished it. It is now August 2, 2009. Oh yeah, the UPCAT test was very easy but the time was really limited for me so, I don't think I can pass diliman since I left many numbers blank. No answer ;)

Just pray for my upcoming CAT! like the University of the Asia and the Pacific, San Beda College, and Pamantasan ng lungson ng Maynila! Weee xD

ENJOY READING!!

* * *

Dedicated to: Aki Eschirotte, Nouiceur XIII, Ruin Princess, Hyournihime, and Clairilab

Special thanks to: zenzigal

"_I give you my utmost gratitude."_

* * *

Disclaimer: It is my pleasure to have known the Alice Academy especially Hyuuga Natsume but too bad it can never be mine.

"_Make one on your own if you want it."_

* * *

Claimer: It is a fact that this story and plot is obviously mine but I borrowed Higuchi Tachibana's characters. I hope you won't copy it because it is bad.

"_I'm very careful of plagiarism, so don't try me."_

* * *

‡∫●**The One Lucky Coin●∫‡**

**ONE-SHOT!**

---

--

-

_Sigh_. The birds are chirping happily today and the children are playing outside cheerfully. The sun is not that harsh to give off sun-burns to the people walking on the streets. The air today is filled with such joy.

They look like they were celebrating happiness with me!

My name is Mikan Sakura. My age is eighteen and I have this long auburn hair with curls at its end. My eyes are hazel brown and I have long eyelashes. My lips are red and I have unblemished skin. I'm fond of singing and watching scenery.

Do you know why I look so happy today?

Well, it is because today is the day that I'm having a date with my dearest first boyfriend in the famous Marital Park.

My boyfriend is a senpai at my school. He is famous with girls because he is rich, kind, and handsome—almost perfect. They say he's a playboy but when I confessed my love to him he said that he isn't. And of course, our feelings are mutual.

The time of our date is exactly at 2 in the afternoon.

It's already 11:30 and I'm all ready to go. I'm early, right?

Well, as I've said it is a date with my _first_ boyfriend. That also adds that this is my first date, hm?

I looked at myself, once again, on my mirror.

I'm wearing a pink-tube with the white long-sleeved bolero. It matched my bluish maong skirt just above my knees with its green glittery-flowered design. My boots are painted with brown and its heels is approximately two-inches. The half of my hair is tied messily on my left side and my make-up is a plain-light-simple that suits my style.

I let out a giggle and winked.

Simply-amazing, don't you think so?

I put my things in my pink pouch and before opening the door, "Mom, I'm going!"

I shouted not waiting for my mother's reply and excitedly exited my house.

I wonder what he is doing.

* * *

My back was flatten on my fluffy bed and I've been staring at the ceiling a long time, already.

I ruffled my hair and sighed, do I really love my girlfriend?

I groaned and shook my head.

I'm Natsume Hyugga, and I'm a nineteen year old boy. My hair is dyed with raven and I have these alluring crimson eyes. My skin is as white as a dove and having this kind of skin is not-so-guy but because of my personality and my face that is most of the time, expressionless and stoic; I was able to expunge that thought.

It is time for me to go. My clock says 11:30 and my date with her is 12 in the afternoon.

My girlfriend is a childhood friend of mine. She is very pretty and lovable. She also smiles a lot and that made me look after her even more. She confessed to me last year and I accepted her feelings since I'm in love with her too, a long time ago. Though, I know that she's just bored and wants to play with my feelings, I already faced the truth that our love will not be equal. It's just that I'm waiting for her to tell me that and I can feel that this is the day that she will dump me. I've prepared myself for that.

Before going, I looked at myself in the mirror and narrowed my eyes.

What else is wrong with my outfit?

I'm wearing a black polo shirt that has blue strips from top to bottom and I let my raven hair in a perfectly-messy style. The first three buttons are open, revealing my wholly contour chest and a silver necklace is hugging my neck. My pricey khaki that had numerous slit just to my ankle is ideal to my top. And the black bally shoes completed my looks.

It's just average but looks cool. There's nothing more to add.

I cleared my throat because of satisfaction and put my wallet in my pocket before making my way towards the Marital Park.

"I'll be right back!" I shouted and closed the door behind me.

* * *

Mikan is now walking at the side walk. She's been observing the people that she came across to. Then she looked up to the sky and smiled.

"What a good weather." She giggled and continued walking. Suddenly, she stopped.

A shining silvery round thing was tossed in front of her.

She blinked twice and looked around her.

Good, no one's looking and no one's searching for the thing that she saw.

"How marvelous!" She laughed maliciously and bend her knees, "Come here, lucky-coin~!"

The coin is facing upward and you know what it means, right?

Yup, it is a _lucky_ coin.

"This proves," She picked up the coin and dusted it, "that my date will be _perfect_!" She swayed around with the air and kissed the coin.

"Weee~!" She sang happily then decided to let the coin fly.

_TOCK_.

Her smile turned into a nervous laugh when she saw the coin on a boy's head.

She let out a big sweat drop and bit her lower lip, "Sorry…" She whispered, closing her eyes and positioned herself to run away.

"Oi." She stopped and slowly, yet worriedly, looked back,

"Y-yes?"

"Is this yours?" The husky voice asked as if demanding. Mikan nodded and smiled nervously.

"_Accidentally_, it became mine…" The owner of the voice raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Tch. _Accidentally_?" Mikan nodded,

"Y-yes…"

"Stupid…"

_POP_!

Mikan's eyebrow twitched slowly raising her tight-closed fist, "W-what did you say, Mr?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're not only stupid, you are also deaf." The boy said grinning.

"Y-you!" Mikan charged towards him but—

_THUD!_

The boy shook his head in dismay, staring at the girl in front of him. Mikan's rubbing her back and then suddenly she realized that she wants to _kill_ someone.

She stood up, startling the boy as she glared at his bloody-crimson eyes.

The boy raised his fist making Mikan tightly close her eyes, "Here's you coin," Mikan opened her eyes together with her fist while the boy let the coin fell in her hands, "strawberry girl."

He smirked, putting his hands in his pocket.

Mikan blinked twice, "Straw--?" she looked down on her private part and become conscious at something, "M-my…" she held her head up and stared at the retreating back of the boy before shouting,

"P-PERVERT!!"

* * *

Natsume giggled when he heard the girl's shout. It isn't his fault, right? He wasn't the one who was careless, wearing a short skirt and absolutely acting clumsy.

Then out of the blue he let out a groan and rubbed his head.

"What's with that girl, throwing the coin cheerfully making it have a full force touching my head?" He rolled his eyes and took a seat beside a fountain. He looked around him, searching for someone then he glanced at the big clock on his right side. It says, 2:40.

"She's late." He muttered, letting out a big sigh,

"She's never been late."

* * *

"That pervert!" Mikan glared at the vendo machine and kicked it with her right foot.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" She skipped around with her one foot and held the other one. She sighed and tried her best to get her chosen drink since her other foot is aching. Then she pulled out a coin from her pocket.

"It is going to be fine, Mikan. You are lucky today."

She smiled and took a quick look at her watch. She moaned, "It's already this late?"

She rolled her eyes. The time now is 2:40, "He is so late!"

She walked around once again. Then she was startled by her vibrating pocket. She pulled her handy phone from her pocket and flips it up.

"Hello?"

_Hey, Mikan.  
_

"Suchiro! Whe--"

_I'm sorry…_

"Huh?"

_I'm so sorry, Mikan._

"W-what are you saying--?"

_I __can't__ love you…_

"…"

_Are you there at the park, already?_

"I-I'm still here in my house."

_Oh, I see…_

"I was about to tell you t-the same thing…"

_I-Is that so?! It means I didn't hurt your feelings, right?_

"Y-yeah…"

_I hope we can be good friends, Mikan! Bye! Thank you!_

"B-bye…"

The line was already cut. Mikan put down her phone and looked at it; tears are almost falling at the side of her eyes. She shook her head and grinned,

"F-friends?" Her grin turned into an evil laugh, "Friends, you jack-ass!"

She threw her phone and buried her face on her hands, "I won't cry."

She breathes a large amount of air and glared somewhere, "I won't cry, God damn it!!"

Mikan walked away and saw a bench nearby then she let her body fell on the bench.

* * *

"Natsume…" A girl called out Natsume as he looked back at him.

"You're late, Ruki."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine." Natsume sighed, "Now, what do you want to tell me."

Ruki widen her eyes and gulped, "W-what?"

"I'm not stupid, Ruki. I know you are going to tell me something," He stared at her before continuing, "and you are too nervous to tell it. That's why you're late."

Natsume stretched his arms and put it behind his head then he yawned.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Let's break up." He stopped rubbing his eyes, putting his hand down on his side then fixed his eyes at hers.

"Okay," He walked towards her and patted her head, "thanks for telling it, finally."

"N-Natsu--"

"Just so you know, I've loved you back when we were in sixth grade. That's why when you told me that you love me, I accepted it. Although I know that you just want something to do with your utterly boring life."

Natsume let out a smile and left Ruki standing alone, shocked by the boy's feelings.

* * *

Mikan sighed for the umpteenth time. Her life-fewer eyes are staring at the far away land. She doesn't know why, but every people that walk passed by her are looking at her and after that they will burst out a loud laugh or just let out a giggle.

She's been sitting there for about 30 minutes and she's absolutely bored.

This is supposed to be her first '_lucky'_ date with her first lovely—I mean now, her _wicked_ **_ex_**-boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes in disgust as she saw a couple doing their French kiss in front of her.

"Hey! Go away you pair of nincompoop!" Mikan shouted giving the couple a deadly glare.

"Oi, don't ruin someone's mood." A hoarse voice stated as Mikan's eyes widen at the site.

"Y-you again?! T-the…pervert!"

"That's Hyuuga, for you." Natsume rolled his eyes and soon smirked, "You are really stupid."

"W-what did you say?!"

"Well, miss-I'm-not-stupid, you are currently sitting on a wet painted bench." Mikan let her eyes widen as she looked at her back.

'**DO NOT SIT-WET PAINT' **

Her jaw practically dropped down to the ground as she hurriedly stood up and looked behind her in panic.

"W-what happened to my dress?!" Mikan walked towards Natsume and slapped his shoulders, "H-hey, Hyuuga!!! Tell me what the hell happened!!"

"Tch. Isn't obvious? Your white top is now a _brown_ top." Natsume smirked at Mikan who was furiously mad and is now whimpering.

Mikan sat down on ground and sobbed. Soon, she cried-aloud.

"Waa~ stupid Suchiro, stupid lucky coin, stupid bench, and stupid me!!!" Mikan wailed making Natsume raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my, look. The boy made the girl cry…" Natsume narrowed his eyes and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. He's no gentleman at all!" Natsume's eyebrow twitched as he glared at the poor Mikan.

"Y-you…" Natsume charged towards Mikan and pulled her up, "Stop crying! It will look like I'm the one who is making you cry!"

"My~! The boy's being harsh to her!" Natsume gritted his teeth and pulled Mikan more. But it turned out to be a hug.

"I'm not the one who made her cry! Darn it!" Natsume shouted and carried Mikan, putting her on his shoulder and went off somewhere.

Mikan whined and screamed a lot.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupi--!"

"Shut up! Damn you!"

Mikan sniffed and let out a hiccup. She blows her nose out on a tissue paper. And it didn't take too long when she cried-aloud, again. Natsume rolled his eyes and twirled his index finger around his ear.

"Why don't you stop and tell me what the hell happened to you?" Natsume sighed at Mikan's red puffy eyes.

"By the-_sob_-way, I'm-_sob_-Mikan-_sob_-Sakura." Mikan said in between sobs.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You-_sob-_are??"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan blew her nose again, loud enough that the other people inside the ™_Figaro_ coffee shop can hear.

"You are so disgusting."

"Thanks." Mikan rolled her eyes and let out a hiccup.

"You are much more welcome." Natsume annoyingly said.

Mikan glared at him and Natsume glared back too.

Then Mikan sighed,

"Nonsense."

They chorused.

Mikan breathe in and looked at Natsume, "You want to know what happened to me, right?"

"Why do I feel like this is such a bad idea?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can feel like something's going to happen after I listened to your problem."

Mikan laughed out loud at Natsume while Natsume smiled, a little.

"Good. Now, you finally laughed." Mikan blinked twice as she smiled.

"I've never cried this much since my father died." Mikan said as she looked at her hands, "Well, my problem today started since I picked this up," Mikan pulled out the lucky coin out from her pocket and let Natsume look on it.

"This is the coin that hit my head."

"Yeah…" Mikan laughed at Natsume before she continued, "I don't know why but ever since I saw this so-called 'lucky' coin I never felt a single luck."

"Maybe because the problem is with you, you are unlucky…" Natsume smirked as Mikan sent him off a glare, "Fine. Continue." Natsume said.

"The first unlucky thing that happened to me is that I hit your head by this coin."

"Yeah, yeah, step forward already." Natsume said, not wanting to remember what happened about him.

"And the second is that I met you…" Mikan rolled her eyes,

"Third is, my foot is now swollen because I kicked the vendo. And the reason is you. You annoyed me so much!"

"That is called stupidity, not unlucky…"

"Shut up," Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"What's the fourth?" Mikan paused and avoided Natsume's gaze, "Well?"

"Suchiro, my first boyfriend, called me."

"So?"

"He said he can't love me."

"You mean he ditched you?" Mikan glared at Natsume, again while he faked a cough.

"I told him that I was not here at park and that I was about to tell him the same thing."

"Tch. What a lame excuse…"

"Let me finish, asshole!"

"Fine."

"I said that because I don't want him to know that I was hurt." Natsume rested his chin on his hand and looked at Mikan's eyes, "I saw that in a magazine that never let a boy who discarded you saw you crying or feel hurt."

Natsume fell down from his chair.

"Magazine, huh?" Natsume let out a half-laugh before listening to her again.

"The fifth one is when I took a seat on a wet painted bench!" Mikan banged the table, angrily making Natsume startled.

"That's…idiocy, Sakura."

"Shut it!" Mikan frowned and sobbed, "The sixth and the last one is that I'm now here with you."

"Tsk."

"Don't tsk me! It only means that you are the unlucky one!!" Mikan sipped on her cappuccino and giggled at Natsume.

"Yeah, you're right." Mikan choked and coughed hard.

"W-what?!"

"You're not the only one who got ditched here, strawberries." Natsume said as Mikan waited for more.

"My girl—I mean my ex-girlfriend is my childhood friend. I've been in love with her since sixth grade. Last year, she asked me to be her boyfriend and gladly, I accepted it."

"Whoa. That's cute!" Mikan said, amazingly.

"I already know that she will ditch me someday. Because she's just bored when she asked me to be his boyfriend since she and her ex-boyfriend broke up two weeks ago before she said that she wanted me to be her 30th boyfriend." Natsume groaned, "What the hell, the word boyfriend feels like it's so dirty."

"You know what; we shouldn't let this day pass without us doing something." Mikan let out a sly grin and made Natsume sweat dropped.

"What do you mean?" Natsume drank water and looked at Mikan,

"What else?! We should have a date together!"

_--PFFT!_

"W-WHAT?!" Natsume shrieked while Mikan is now drenched in water.

"You…!" Mikan playfully hit Natsume's feet using her feet.

"You have no right to hit me!"

"Neither do you?! You don't have to sprinkle me with water!" Mikan glared at Natsume, "Not to mention, it came from your mouth!! So horrible!"

Mikan stomped her feet, making her way towards the bathroom.

Mikan splashed water on her face and rubbed a little amount of soap on it. She looked at herself on the mirror and groaned, "Saliva with water…eww~" remembering what happened.

Before going back, she made sure that she doesn't smell saliva neither have spots of it.

"Natsume, let's just go have some fun, okay?" Mikan begged.

"Okay, but where?"

"Amusement Park." Natsume widen his eyes, "D-don't throw water by your mouth again!"

"Why, amusement park of all places?!" Natsume asked angrily, seems to forget Mikan's insult.

"Because it's _fun_!"

"_Fun?_"

"Yeah, _fun_!"

Mikan blinked twice and smiled brightly while Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you don't want to go at the amusement park because you are rich, right?" Mikan smirked.

"No. And what makes you think that I'm rich?"

"You just look like an arrogant-spoiled boy."

"Well, for your information, I'm not." Natsume said sarcastically, glaring at Mikan.

Mikan smirked, _'This is going to be fun!'_

Natsume glanced at her and sighed, _'I wonder what does God want from me, meeting a girl like her...'_

* * *

"No."

"Come on, you're no fun!" Mikan tugged Natsume's shirt and kept on pulling him.

Mikan wanted to ride the **biggest **roller coaster in Tokyo.

You, would you like to join her?

"If I said no, it's final." Natsume slapped Mikan's hands away but no, it didn't stop Mikan from bothering him.

"It's fun in there!"

"It's _no _fun, Sakura." Mikan stopped pulling him and put her arms around each other.

"No fun?" She narrowed her eyes, "How can you say so?"

"It's my opinion, stupid." Mikan laughed out loud. So hard that she is now having difficulties in breathing.

"It's your opinion? How crazy you are!"

"Shut up!"

"A normal guy will think this ride is fun!"

"So, what's your point?" Natsume raised an eyebrow as Mikan laughed even more.

"Come on! You and I both know your reason!"

"What?"

"You are afraid of heights!"

Long silence, the tapping foot of Mikan was the only one heard.

"I'm not. Certainly not afraid of it."

"Really??"

"Yes."

"Really, really???"

Natsume gave Mikan his glare and rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you're not..." Mikan smirked and took his hands, "you're going with me."

"W-wha--" Mikan laughed and entered the roller coaster,

"Noooo!!"

Poor Natsume.

* * *

"Ugh. Y-you idiot." Natsume glared at Mikan while she giggled softly.

"Well, I'll go buy you water." as Mikan walked, Natsume grabbed her wrist

"I don't need it."

"Oh come on, Look at your face," Mikan raised her hands and touched Natsume's cheeks, "it's pale." He blushed and slapped her hands away.

"Stop acting like you really care."

"Nah, I don't like acting. I really do care."

Natsume stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I said, I do care."

"Tsk, if you care about me then you wouldn't bring me to a place where I won't have fun."

"It's your fault in the first place."

"And it's now my fault?"

"Yeah! If you've just told me easily that you're afraid of heights then I wouldn't bother you to go there anymore."

"Shut up, I'm not afraid of heights."

"See? You're still denying it."

"Tch."

"Let's go eat something." Mikan smiled and pulled Natsume in a coffee shop.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Frente loubier!" A girl on a maiden outfit greeted them and showed their respective dine.

"Wow! It's good here!" Mikan said and took the menu, "I want parfait."

"Hey, after this--"

"What do you want to eat?" Mikan asked as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Anything that is food."

"Okay..." Mikan looked down and stared on the floor.

"Something matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She sighed and forced a smile, "I was just wondering if Suchiro is the one being with me now."

"I see..." Natsume cupped her chin and looked in her eyes, "I don't feel like talking about your ex right now because I want you to be happy today."

Mikan blinked twice and gulped, "H-huh?"

"I mean," Natsume removed his hands and placed it at the back of his head, "You are now with me."

"Y-yeah? And so?" Mikan said, half laughing.

"Are you stupid? You don't think that I might be jealous if we're going to talk about your ex?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why would you be jealous?"

"Because I'm your date now, dimwit."

"O-oh..."

"Excuse me, what's your order?"

"O-one strawberry parfait."

* * *

"Hey stupid! Come and take a look at this one!"

S-stupid? He is really weird!

"What is it?" I went towards him. Then my jaw dropped.

Okay, awhile ago, my date today, Hyuuga Natsume, got mushy. And it was all of a sudden.

It was a big shock.

"Let's go in."

I blinked twice.

"No."

"Come on, you're no fun at all!"

What the hell?! Is he trying to imitate me?!

"I-I hate horror!"

That's right. We're now in front of a horror house.

And I don't like it.

"It's fun in there." He said, smiling at me.

"I don't want to! Let's just go somewhere else!" I said, begging.

"I'm here to protect you, don't worry." I was taken aback and raised an eyebrow.

"You're disgusting." He laughed at me and went inside the horror house.

I've got no choice...

I'll go inside and scream at the top of my lungs...

That is until his ears bleeds. Haha.

"Natsume, wait for me!"

"Hey," He looked back at me and grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just called me 'Natsume'?"

* * *

"You're too loud! Shut up!!"

"It's your fault! I told you that I hate horror!"

"It's not even scary!"

"It is!"

"My shirt is now crumpled! Do you know how tight your grip was? Even I can't get out of it!"

"Y-you're the worst!" Mikan kneel down and cried.

Natsume's eyes got widen and sweat dropped.

"H-hey..."

"I-I told you that I hate it..." She cried hard and sobbed, catching her breath, "I clearly told you that..."

"Here, have some." Mikan looked at Natsume's hands and smiled a little,

"Strawberry Ice cream."

"I know you like strawberries."

"How did you know?"

"Because you ordered, strawberry parfait."

"Oh!" Mikan laughed and took the ice cream from Natsume, "Thank you."

"Why do you hate it?"

"Ah, it's because of my father who died. I was with him at that time and it was pitch black."

"That's all?"

"Yeah!" Natsume sweat dropped and let out a fake smile.

"Where do you want to go next?" Natsume asked as they walked passed by the road.

"You choose."

"No way, it's your time to choose."

"Hm, what about--" Mikan stopped and dropped her ice cream.

"What's wrong?" Natsume raised an eyebrow and followed Mikan's gaze.

"R-ruki..." Natsume muttered under his breath

"You know her?" Mikan asked and looked at Natsume.

"Yeah," Natsume exhaled an amount of air, "She's my ex-girlfriend."

"W-what?! The boy is Suchiro! He's my ex-boyfriend!"

"Suchiro!" Mikan called as Suchiro looked back.

"M-Mikan?!"

"Hey, are you dating someone?" Mikan smirked.

"E-eh? No! I just met her awhile ago. We're in the same situation."

"Oh, I see..." Mikan said and let out a giggle.

"You said you're still in your house."

"Oh, I have a date with someone."

"With that guy?" Suchiro pointed his index finger to Natsume's direction as Mikan nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yup! With that handsome guy!"

* * *

"Ruki." Natsume called as Ruki looked back at him.

"Natsume!" She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm having fun."

"Me? I'm dating someone else." Natsume said, trying to make Ruki jealous.

"Yeah."

"To be honest, I've been going out with him these last 3 weeks." Ruki suddenly said as she smiled at him.

"Hn."

"Do you love her?"

"Maybe. We just met today. But I feel that she won't cheat on me, if she will be my girlfriend."

Half laughing, Ruki said, "Ouch, it feels like I cheated on you."

"Well, you did." Natsume walked towards Mikan leaving the shocked Ruki.

* * *

"I can't believe ittttt!!!!"

Here we go again...

"You know what, get over it." I said as I sighed.

"How can I get over it?! He's my first boyfriend!"

"And so? I think you knew about him being a playboy and all."

"Yes. But he insisted that he wasn't!"

"And you are so stupid to believe him!" I mimicked her voice and she pouted.

God, I can't believe that I even met her.

"I am stupid. I know that already..."

"Good. You know it."

"But if you are smart enough, you won't take advantage of those stupid ones, right?"

"That's wrong." I cleared my throat and took a sit beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people who are smart always look down on stupid people like you."

"You don't have to use me as an example..."

"They think they're genius and those stupid people can be manipulated."

"So, Suchiro is one of them..."

"Yes. But you know what? We should forget about them. Their both cheaters."

"Suchiro said he met Ruki today and they're in the same situation..." I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Ruki told me that she's been going out with him these last three weeks."

"Eh??"

"Nonsense. Let's go have some fun at the duck boat." I pulled her hand and run to our destination.

I should make her smile.

And I don't know why I should.

I guess...

I'm falling...

But I can't fall before I love.

I might end up like when I was with Ruki.

* * *

"Oi, be careful!" Natsume shouted as Mikan laughed.

"There are fishes! So cute!" Mikan crawled at the end of the boat.

"Hey! Stay where you are! We're now out of balance!"

"Oh shut up! I can't understand what you're saying! I'm stupid!!" She jumped twice as she laughed.

People watched them.

Worriedly.

"M-Mikan!!"

_SPLASH!!_

* * *

"ACHOO!" Mikan sniffed and coughed a little. Natsume shook his head in dismay and sighed.

"What should I do to you...?"

"Sorry..."

"Can you walk?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go buy your dress."

"What?"

"I'll buy you a dress because you are wet." Natsume looked at her from head to toe, "It is really bad that you didn't wear thin dress...I should have seen your underwear."

Mikan's cheeks got red and blinked twice while Natsume started walking away from her, "Y-you...PERVERT!!!!"

Mikan run towards him and smacked his head. They kept on arguing and beating each other as they reach the store.

"Where was your imagination taking you?"

"What do you mean, imagination?"

"Oh puh-lease don't play dumb, Mr. looking-innocent-but-pervert."

"I'm not playing with you, idiot."

"You..." Mikan crossed her arms on her breast, "you're not thinking about me looking...'**Hot** when _wet_' right? Like some, wet look or something?"

_**A LONG SILENCE...**_

"Dammit, is that what you think of me?!" Natsume and Mikan blushed like a tomato, "Of course I'm not like that! Curse you!"

"I-I'm sorry!! For that minute, I think my mouth and my brain is malfunctioning!!"

"Oh shut that!"

"I beg for your forgiveness!" Mikan kneel and took a tight grip on Natsume's pants.

"Stop that! What the heck!" Mikan did not listen and kept on pulling his pants, "Oi!" Natsume's vein slowly popped.

"Sorry!! I can't believe that I thought of something that is perverted!"

"OI! MY BOXERS IS SLOWLY SHOWING YOU INDESCRIBABLE BEING!!"

Mikan blinked.

The people stopped and looked at them.

Mikan backed off.

Of course, Natsume fixed his pants.

He looked at Mikan and the people as he gave them his scariest glare, "SCREW OFF!"

* * *

"Natsume..." Mikan twirled her index fingers around each other, "Are you alright?"

"Just shut your mouth and I'll be alright."

"Err, are we still going to buy my dress?"

"Go buy it yourself." Mikan rolled her eyes and pouted.

"You're such a meanie." Natsume ignored her and kept on staring blankly on the air.

"Wait here for a minute. Don't go anywhere okay?" Mikan run off to somewhere and came back, catching her breath, "Here."

"What's that?"

"Can't you see? It's a necklace, dumbass."

"You expect a guy like me wearing that necklace?"

"It's a guy type of necklace, idiot! And you are also wearing a necklace."

"Tsk, fine," Natsume grabbed the necklace, "I'll wear it....for you."

Mikan blushed and smiled, "I'm sorry again."

"It's alright. So, where do you want to go?" Natsume asked Mikan and put the necklace around his neck, "Last ride."

"I want our last ride to be there!" Mikan pointed her index finger to the biggest and largest ride of all.

"Ferris wheel?" Mikan nodded and pulled him towards the ticket booth,

"Rock and Roll!!" Natsume smiled and Mikan laughed.

Now Playing- Fly With Me by Jonas Brothers

_If time were still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind  
_

"Why is the line so long?" Mikan pouted as Natsume shrugged,

"Must be because they don't want a fat girl like you, riding it." Natsume smirked and pulled out his tongue.

Mikan raised an eyebrow and punched Natsume playfully, "Shut up."

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me  
_

"Next! Natsume, we're going to be next!!!" Mikan jumped like a child as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I know that, you don't have to tell it."

_Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now_

_Now the past  
Has come alive  
And given meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again_

"Looks like you are lucky today." Natsume said as Mikan looked at him with a big question mark on top of her head,

"What do you mean?" Natsume pointed his index finger to somewhere.

"There's going to be a big fireworks show, for about 5 minutes from now."

"R-really??"

"Oi, stop daydreaming. We're going to ride it now."

"Waah!! At last!"

_If it's you and me forever_  
_ If it's you and me right now_  
_ That'd be alright_  
_ Be alright_  
_ If we chase the stars to lose our shadow_  
_ Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_ So won't you fly with me_

_Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From a place where you needed to be  
And you are right here with me  
_

"Hey Mikan,"

"Yeah?"

"It may seem impossible for me to love again..."

"Oh."

"But if it's you...I think my heart will be able to forget the past."

Mikan looked at him with her widen eyes, "M-me?"

"I don't know why but my heart got captured by your hands."

"N-Natsume..."

"So, if you want," Natsume cupped Mikan's chin and made her eyes looked at his, "Can you wait till I fully recover and love you to the fullest?"

_It's you and me forever  
If it's You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

"Y-yes! I want to! No! I _need _to!!" Mikan left out a tear and laughed,

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm too happy. I'm also...afraid of getting hurt...again..." Natsume shook his head and wipe her tears away,

"Don't worry, I won't do that." They let their forehead lean on each other and smiled,

"Natsume...?"

"Hm?"

"I...I love you...."

Natsume smiled and kissed Mikan.

The fireworks begun as they continue their kiss.

"Me too..."

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If it's just losing a shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
Won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me_

**_How did the unlucky day turned out into LUCKY LOVE? It's funny, right? For just a whole day of getting hurt, and accompanying each other, a perfect love bloomed! Do you remember what happened? How did they met? Isn't it awesome? Miracle? Or...destiny?_  
_  
And can you imagine that it was all started because of a ONE LUCKY COIN?!_**

**_And here, Mikan thought that her day was a perfect UNLUCKY DAY. _**

"Okay, I admit." Natsume sighed and stared at the fireworks.

"Huh? What do you want to admit?"

"That I got those line from a book. And it took a million thoughts before I got the urge to tell it to you."

"W-What?! It is not from your heart??"

"What the hell?! Do you expect me to say 'you caught me when I was about to fall' or something like that?!"

"Oh you are really an arrogant guy!!"

"Well you are a blabber mouth, annoying loud girl!"

"Waahh!!! I don't know if I can wait on what you said!!"

"You are really stupid! How can you believe such a thing that I can love a girl like you? Dream on!!"

"Ahhh!!! Curse you! You dimwit!!"  
**  
_--Err, what was I saying?_**

¤※THE END.※¤

Author's Message: Was it a happy ending or not? Hahaha! I'll let you decide on that.

Just tell it to me via reviews!

It was a looonnnggg time before I finished this. Hahaha! I'm sorry but I was too busy with my studies.

Constructive criticisms, flames, advices, and tenderly- well-mannered reviews are _highly_ **cherished**, **anticipated**, and **acknowledged** especially if it's based on fact and straight.

Just make my reviews many.

In that way, I'll be the happiest person on earth.

Target reviews: Ten and above

_minahoru._

_The One Lucky Coin._

_©All rights reserved. _


End file.
